


We're Falling like the Star

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hinata, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Probably a, Shower Sex, Smut, college atsumu, college shouyo, domestic AU, dunno what Im saying, or maybe its not plot, or maybe this is not, soft, they are in College and volleyball team, top Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Hinata and Atsumu just a College couple in their day off.Day 3: Domestic AU // AtsuHina Week 2020Late entry
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	We're Falling like the Star

Shouyō sighed softly, feeling the warm water soothes his tired body. A warm shower is the best way to relax his sore muscle and aching body. Being a college and pro-volleyball is exciting but at the end of the day, it's also tiring. He tilted his head, drops of water falling on his face, he tries to massage his aching shoulder and arm.

The door of the bathroom opened slowly, and mop of blonde hair sticking out. Shouyō looked at Atsumu who's peeking at the door.

"I'm home," Atsumu said, yawning after.

"Welcome home" Shouyō smiled. "Want to take a shower together?" He offered as he reaches for their shared lemon-scented shampoo Atsumu bought.

"Yeah, lemme just drop the bag at the counter" the door closed and the bathroom once again filled by the noise of falling water from the shower. Hinata turned it off, putting enough amount of shampoo on his palm and spreading it before putting in his hair. The citrusy smell of the shampoo spread like a wildfire, Shouyō exhales the scent, the smell helping him relax his mind as it reminds him of his childhood.

He heard the door opens once again, but he didn't bother checking out who is it.

He felt a large pair of hands took over his and helped massage his hair. "I miss you"

"We just saw each other at the practice," Hinata says.

"You left early"

"Well, it's not my fault you still have night class after"

Atsumu reaches for the shower and detached it. Shouyō turns around just when Atsumu was leaning his head and feeling the water on his body, skin glistening under the white fluorescent light of the bathroom.

Shouyō bit his lips watching the way the water slide down his body. He stares at Atsumu, his head tilting, eyes closed, his other hand holding the shower while the other is pushing back his blonde hair. Shouyō's eyes trailed down to his boyfriend's body. Examining his broad chest, his perfect set of abs. Atsumu really has a nice body that can top those hunk underwear models and Shouyō couldn't help but be a little proud of him. Before he could continue wandering on his boyfriend's naked body Atsumu has interrupted him. "Can you pass me the shampoo?"

His face heats up when he sees Atsumu grinning at him teasingly, indicating that he saw Shouyō gawking at his naked body. The ginger hair male turns around quickly, reaching for the shampoo, and trying his best not to blush too much. He had seen his boyfriend, heck they had sex a lot of times, but still, there are moments where he'll feel embarrassed about it.

When he faces him, Atsumu was leaning down a little, his other hand holding the shower while the other was leaning on the wall, trapping Shouyō. He smiles knowing that Atsumu likes it whenever he shampoos him.

He squeezed a good amount of shampoo on his palm, rubbing it on his other palm before massaging Atsumu's silk, blond hair with shampoo.

He can feel the taller male leaning more to him, hands wrapping on his waist and pulling him closer. Until Atsumu is already hugging him, his face buried between Shouyō's neck and shoulder. While Shouyō tries his best massaging his hair, tiptoeing a little, chin resting on the taller's shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" He heard Atsumu mumbled, lips brushing on his naked, wet shoulder, tickling him a little.

Hinata smile, heart swelling with the thought of missing Atsumu whenever the taller male isn't with him. "Always"

He didn't hear a reply from Atsumu but he can feel the taller male smile on his shoulder and neck, enough for Shouyō to smile in relief. Because he just loves it whenever he makes Atsumu happy, like a goal being accomplished. Making Atsumu satisfy and smile has always been Shouyō's everyday mission, and he never gets tired of it.

He was pulled out of the trance when he felt something poking at his thighs. He looked down and his eyes widen. "You're hard" he announces and he heard a chuckle. "Can't help it, you're naked"

"You always see me naked every morning"

"That's why I always get hard every morning" Atsumu insists.

They stare at each other's eyes until Hinata couldn't stop himself laughing followed by Atsumu. Face leaning at each other as they subconsciously tangled their bodies together. They were about to kiss when Atsumu felt a stingy sensation on his eyes. "Ow," he said pulling away from Hinata, he blinks, wiping his face with the back of his head.

"Ow, you got suds on your eyes" Hinata quickly reached and turned the shower not noticing that he pressed the blue button instead of the red, he points towards Atsumu.

"Oh! That's cold" Atsumu exclaimed. Shouyō's eyes widen when he realized what he had done, but he couldn't help but burst out laughing seeing how panicky Atsumu became.

He only stopped laughing when Atsumu gazed has darkened and heard the low growl of the male.

"Shouyō" he warned, but Hinata couldn't help but grin.

"At least you get to take off the suds," he said and he looked down at his lover's length. "And you're not hard anymore" he even added.

"Hmph" Atsumu crossed his arms, lips pouting —sulking at what his lover did. If Hinata didn't know Atsumu, he won't think this hunk, pro volleyball player can act like a baby. And he looks cute pouting like that—just don't look down.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling Atsumu towards him, the taller let him. Hinata reaches for the shower button again, turning on the warm water and he reinstalls the shower right above them. And hug Atsumu again. They were silent for minutes letting the water washed the shampoo away from the shampoo.

Hinata reached for the shower, turned it off, and went to face his boyfriend again. He rests his chin on the taller's chest, looking up at his boyfriend's pouting.

"Stop sulking," he said, patting the man's back. "I'm the one who's only allowed to sulk, I'm the cutest," Shouyō says confidently, pecking his lover's chest. He looks up to meet his eyes, yellow as a ripped lemon, bright as the light of the sun in summer, Shouyō's favorite color, favorite season, in his lover's eyes.

"If you keep pouting like that, I'm going to bite your nipple" Hinata grinned as he kisses the skin near where Atsumu's exposed pink nipple is.

"You won't do that"

"Then kiss me, stop sulking. I thought you miss—" his words were eaten by Atsumu's lips sealing his. They are kissing as if in slow motion, yet messy. Saliva mixing, tongue tangling, and teeth crashing. Atsumu places his left hand on Hinata's chin. He tilts the smaller's head a little and shoves his tongue inside his hot cavern, exploring Hinata's mouth as he fights for dominance which he easily wins.

Their lips only parted to catch some air, but Atsumu didn't let go, instead, he bite Shouyō's lips, nipping on it, feeling the hot breath of his lover caress his face. His large hands roamed around Shouyō's chest, trailing down to his abs and sliding down on his thin waist.

Shouyō felt his face heat up as Atsumu gaze at him hungrily. He can feel his boyfriend's large arms trailing down to his butt, each hands kneading each cheek. " 'Tsumu..." He moaned, trying to look away from his lover's dark gaze. Embarrassment once again eating him up.

He squeals when Atsumu turns him around, getting hard at the way he was manhandled. He can feel the taller males hot breathe on his neck, and on his cheek. His breath hitched when he felt his lover's length, long and hot, pressing behind him. Hinata pressed his upper body at the wall, raising his lower body a little. Hinata's heart and knees are trembling with excitement which he couldn't help but feel.

Pair of soft lips press down on his back, trailing down on his spine as the taller male's large, rough hands are sliding up and down to his waist. "Shouyō..." Atsumu mumbled to his wet skin, biting the side of his waist. He took his time marking Shouyō's back, enjoying the mewling and moaning of his Shouyō. The way the younger tremble in excitements under him makes Atsumu feel proud. Knowing that he's the only one can make Hinata like this, and the only one who can see Hinata looks like this.

He kneels down, grabbing Hinata's plump butt cheeks. He watched how soft they are, a total contrast of Atsumu's rough, calloused fingers. Atsumu couldn't help but slap it, jingling at the impact and the white skin slowly turning into a rose. Shouyō moaned, he looked over his shoulder to see Atsumu sucking the part of his butt where he slap, eyes meeting. He felt a shiver run down his spine seeing the glinting, hungry gaze his boyfriend throwing to him.

Atsumu spread his cheeks and bit his lips when he sees the puckering pink hole. His tongue reach out and gave it a lick, smirking when he heard Hinata's loud moan. Spreading it more, he settled between his cheeks and continue sucking and licking Hinata's hole. Occasionally biting his butt cheeks and marking him.

Minutes later and Hinata was breathless. Atsumu's fingers and tongues are working wonders on him, but he wants something else. He can feel his erection growing hard and painful, but it seems like Atsumu still wants to take his time and eat him up. He let out a loud moan when he felt Atsumu's fingers and tongue press up against his prostate, hands gripping anything that he could grab as he feels his knees trembling from too much pleasure.

" 'Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu" he keeps repeating his name like a mantra as he can feel himself being delirious, drowning from the pleasure of being eaten.

"Yes? What do you want?" He heard his lover asked, voice muffled. Just thinking of what he wants to say has had him blushing too, skin turning red with embarrassment. He looks over his shoulder where Atsumu is looking at him, fingers slowly sliding in and out of his hole.

"Shouyō, I won't do anything unless you tell me" Hinata bit his lips, eyes closing with too much pleasure. "I—" he swallowed, hissing when Atsumu's finger hit a certain spot.

"Atsumu, I—I want— can we, fuck—" he said moaning so loudly when four fingers were inserted inside him. Atsumu chuckles. He stood up, body pressing on the younger's back, while his fingers are still moving inside Hinata, spreading him.

Atsumu bit and lick his boyfriend's ears. Marking and nipping on it."Do you want me to fuck you?" He huskily whispers.

Hinata heads nodded so fast, so eager. "Yeah? You want that?" Atsumu asks, reaching for his chin and tilting his head to give him a messy, sloppy kiss. Tongue grinding on his teeth, lips turning red and numb.

His other hand travel down to Hinata's erection and squeezed it, eating down the younger's moan. Atsumu presses his throbbing erection down to the crack of Hinata's.

"Do it, I, I want it —Tsumu" Hinata is in too much pleasure he couldn't think of what to say, words being eaten down by their kisses. "Please" Hinata manages to say, gripping and squeezing Atsumu's length. The taller hissed, biting Hinata's lower lip.

One final kiss and Atsumu pushed Hinata's lower body down, lifting and spreading his cheeks. He gave his length a quick jerk before pressing the tip on his hole, slowly pushing it inside. They groaned and moaned mixed. When finally his length was all inside, he grips Hinata's hips, and slowly move.

"Fuck" he groaned as he watched his cock sliding inside and out of Hinata.

" 'so tight" he muttered. He slowly gained speed, pounding into him and enjoying the whimpering noise his partner release.

Hinata could feel all of him inside, rubbing him in every possible way, and hitting his prostate over and over again. Atsumu groaned loudly when Hinata squeezed him inside, hands gripping tightly that will surely leave bruises later. He pulls Hinata, the shorter squealing as he was press on his boyfriend's chest.

Atsumu raised Hinata's other legs to spread him better. He felt the younger's head lols on his shoulder and his mouth pressing on his ear and hearing him let out lewd noises. The lewd mewling motivates Atsumu enough to pound on him faster and harder, making sure he gets to hit Shouyō's prostrate every time.

He searches for his nipples, twisting and squeezing the hard bud as he spread and raised Hinata's leg. He just loves how flexible his boyfriend is.

"Atsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu"

"That's right, moan my name, Sho"

"I'm..." He said breathing heavily. "I'm going to.." Hinata is on the edge of his orgasm. The weird sensation on his stomach is growing stronger, his hand found their way on Atsumu's hair and his other hand on his erection, flickering his wrist. Atsumu picked up the paced, fucks him deeper as he helps Hinata jerks. Soon enough Hinata has his toes curling, hands gripping too tight on Atsumu's hair. His cum shooting on the wall and the floor.

Their pace slows down a little as Hinata ride his high down. Breathing heavily, head lolling on Atsumu's shoulder.

But before he could even relax, Atsumu turns him around and pressing him up the wall. "Wha—" he moans so loud when Atsumu suddenly inserted his cock in him.

"I haven't come yet," he says smirking raising Hinata up, and spreading his leg. He picked up the pace again. Fucking Hinata faster, and deeper than before as he catches his orgasm.

The younger wrapped his hands and legs to the older moaning—screaming rather, in pleasure as Atsumu hit his prostate over and over again.

The last thing Hinata remembers is Atsumu biting his nipple as he shoots cum inside him before he decided that he's tired and passes out on his boyfriend's shoulder. He trusts that the man will clean and dry him up.

—

Hinata opened his eyes and quickly closed it when a sliver of sunlight meet his eyes. He turns his back toward the window and faces the empty side of the bed. His eyebrow frown.

" ¡Buenos dias!" He was started by the foreign word and quickly look at the door where his boyfriend is wearing only a boxer, leaning and holding a tray of food on his hand while the other is holding a cup of coffee.

"What?" He asks in confusion, sitting up. His bottom felt sore, but its nothing that Hinata couldn't handle. "I said good morning, darling," Atsumu says giving the younger a peck on the lips. Not explaining why he's suddenly speaking in Spanish.

"Breakfast?" He offers to place the tray on the side of the bed and handed the coffee to Hinata who gladly took it and sips. The bed dip when Atsumu sat in the side of the bed, leaning on his arm that is pressed on both sides of Hinata, trapping him.

"Oh, is this the rumored breakfast in bed after the honeymoon?" Hinata tease and they both grinned.

"How's your back?" Atsumu asks, eyeing the hickeys he gave Hinata.

"It's fine"

"Anything feels sore?" He examines his boyfriend's appearance. His boyfriend who looks really cute right now wearing his shirt, the hem is sliding off his shoulder because it's too big for him and hickeys are showing up. His hair is messy as always with bed hair sticking out in all directions. His skin is tan and beautiful, glowing with the help of only a sliver of light from the sun outside.

Sometimes Atsumu wonders how he ended up being so lucky to have such a beautiful boyfriend who also is nice and just fits perfectly next to him.

"None"

"Good," he said leaving soft kisses on Hinata's face before pulling away.

"Let's go on a date today?" Hinata asks as he let Atsumu take the coffee. He took the fork and slice a piece of pancake.

"Don't want to"

Hinata raised his eyebrow. This is probably the first time he heard Atsumu rejects the idea of them going on a date. Because Atsumu really loves going on a date with Shouyō and showing off their relationship.

"The last time we went on a date, we met Bokuto and the others and they ruined our date. So we'll just be going to laze around here" He explains, his lips pouting unconscious. Hinata giggles recalling their disastrous date.

"Okay, we'll just go laze around here then. Let's eat pizza for lunch and watch Netflix series"

Atsumu thought of something, grinning teasingly at his boyfriend. "Or, we can also try the new lube I bought, you can just lay there and I'll eat you up"

Hinata almost choked on his pancake.

**Author's Note:**

> mah first time writing a smut and IM NERVOUSSS. TELL ME IF I DID A GOOD JOB HEHEHEHE.


End file.
